Si algún día llegase a faltar
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: hay una razón por la que milk jamas se volvió a casa, mas aya de el amor que siente por goku, solo una razón.


Si algún día llegase a faltar.

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Un fic corto pero lindo sobre milk y goku, espero les guste n.n**_

_**princessaiyanBURA09.**_

Si algún día llegase a faltar.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde los juegos de célula, y la paz reinaba en la tierra. Desde la muerte de goku, milk y gohan tenían que arreglárselas como podían, ya que sin saberlo, pronto habría un nuevo integrante en la familia. Milk, a pesar del dolor de haber perdido al hombre que amaba, pudo salir adelante con ayuda de su familia y amigos. En cuanto a gohan seguía estudiando pero también entrenando arduamente, prometiéndose a sí mismo que jamás se dejaría vencer por otro enemigo.

Ahora milk estaba en casa de bulma, ambas hablando cosas del pasado, hasta que una pregunta muy importante surgió de esa conversación…

-hay milk, debió ser difícil para ti todos estos años sin goku.

-y que lo digas bulma pero aun así pude seguir adelante, gohan me necesita ahora más que nunca sabes, aunque goku haya muerto aun me quedan personas por las que no puedo desmoronarme –dijo milk muy seriamente.

-te entiendo sabes a pesar de que vegeta esta vivo, se siente como si no estuviera, porque la verdad casi nunca esta en casa, aun sigue con esa tonta obsesión de ser más fuerte que goku y ahora al parecer yo sola cuido de trunks –dijo bulma con un tono algo molesto.

-pues este es nuestro destino bulma, amar a estos dos monos orgullosos hasta la muerte –dijo milk con un tono de tristeza en su vos.

-sabes, hay algo que quiero preguntarte milk.

-¿Qué cosa bulma? –pregunto milk curiosa.

-bueno…no quiero parecer metida ni nada…pero tu aun eres joven, hermosa y con toda una vida por delante, mi pregunta es ¿Por qué jamás te has vuelto a casar?

Milk se quedo helada al escuchar la pregunta de bulma, jamás espero espero escuchar una pregunta así, pero la verdad es que ella conocía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-hay bulma…la respuesta es tan clara, yo amo a goku y jamás dejare de hacerlo, yo se lo prometí hace ya tanto tiempo… te lo contare–dijo milk recordando aquella promesa hecha hacia varios años atrás…

_**Flashback.**_

_Milk y goku estaban bajo las sombra de un gran árbol, mirando las hermosas nubes blancas que se asomaban a ellos. Había pasado un mes desde la derrota de frezzer y todo estaba muy tranquilo por allí. Goku se quedaba mirando a milk muy fijamente, como si tratase de adivinar sus pensamientos…_

_-oye milk…_

_-¿si goku?_

_-sabes cuando estaba peleando contra frezeer muchos sentimientos se acoplaron en mi corazón, el primero era miedo, no voy a mentirte sentí miedo del gran poder que frezeer tenía en ese momento a pesar de que no lo demostraba, el segundo era decepción, una gran decepción al pensar que tal vez podría morir en esa gran batalla, y la tercera era fuerza, cuando estaba a punto de perderme en el sueño eterno pensé en ti, en como sería mi vida sin ti a mi lado milk, en como frezeer podría llegar a matarte sin que yo los sepa, eso es lo que me mantuvo con vida, la fuerza que tu recuerdo me daba, sabía perfectamente que no podría morir sin decirte lo mucho que te amo primero…_

_-goku… -milk estaba pasmada por lo que acababa de oír, pues goku jamás fue tan directo y abierto con ella._

_-milk…quiero que me prometas algo._

_-claro… ¿que quieres que te prometa goku?_

_-quiero que me prometas… que si algún día llegase a faltar este donde este, tu siempre me amaras._

_-goku…yo te prometo amarte ahora y siempre –dicho esto goku la beso, ella era su amor, su princesa, la razón para no desmoronarse en las duras batallas, ella era como su semilla del emitaneo._

_Y ellos sabían que esa promesa seguiría andante más allá de la muerte._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-vaya milk…jamás pensé que goku te amara tanto.

-oh bulma…es por eso que yo jamas me casare otra ves, por que no puedo casarme sin amar… tal y como se lo prometi a goku esa hermosa tarde de verano… -dijo milk con una diminuta lagrima que caía de su mejilla –prometí amarlo mas allá de la muerte…y así será hoy, siempre, y para siempre.

Y ella lo sabía, sabía que goku este donde este, aun pensaba en ella, y que aun la seguía amando y queriendo, porque así se lo prometieron…

Ni la muerte podría desvanecer ese amor tan único y especial…

Un amor que es inmortal.

Fin.


End file.
